Falling Tears
by purplekitten7856
Summary: The worst kind of irony. To run away from the person you care for most. leo valdez, original character, leo x oc, leo x calypso, hurt/comfort, sadness, first kiss,


I burst outside, satisfied when the screen door slammed behind me. "Catherine! Wait up!" Leo's whiney voice followed behind me. How dare he use my real name?! He knows very well how much I hate it. He knows I like Cat much better. It just made me go faster.  
Calypso. And him. Of course! It made complete sense for them to be together, but that fact didn't make it hurt any less. And engaged?! Leo is 17. 17 for Hades' sake. That is way too young to be engaged, much less married, regardless of whether or not Bella married Edward at 18 in Twilight. (That shit was romantic as hell and you know it.)

I wasn't running but it still hurt when I slammed into the tree with my shoulder. Pain flared from my collarbone to my fingertips and I cursed. Not because of the pain, I'd endured worse, but because of where I was. I hadn't been paying attention and now I was paying for it. I didn't know where I was, only that I was in the woods of camp half blood and I was near the creek. It was much colder than it was in the center of camp, though, so I knew I'd gone out of the weather barriers. And that meant out of camp altogether. I shivered, my anger draining out of me. Now I just felt exhausted. And sad. But also determined. Determined to keep my feelings for Leo hidden. I sat down on a fallen log and smiled in the most insane way possible. I looked around. Of what I could see of the sky above the tree tops, it was overcast. Maybe it would rain later. The creek made a gurgling sound as it rushed by. Always running, never stopping. It reminded me a little of myself. Now I'd run away yet again.

Leo coming back was one of the biggest shocks of my life. The only thing that was bigger was when Leo came flying out of nowhere on a metal dragon to kill mother earth after promptly destroying the flying war ship I helped him and the Hephaestus kids build for six months. I was sure he had died in the fiery explosion. It was the worst kind of irony, the son of Hephaestus dying in a fire he created. It was even worse because of the way his mother died.

So I mourned and grieved over that damn idiot. Just for him to turn up with his immortal girlfriend. Then he had the nerve to laugh, thinking it was all a funny joke. Ugg…why couldn't I just hate him?! It would make everything so much easier. But no. I still get that fluttering feeling in my stomach when he touches me. I still blush furiously when he gives me a compliment. I still would give him the world if he asked. Yet I would burn the world if he found out about my 'little crush' on him. I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye, and it would ruin the friend ship I have with him. I sighed and stood up from my fallen log. 'I'm just not worrying about this.' I Thought. If only I could.

I turned around and nearly screamed. Or maybe I did, I couldn't hear from my pounding heart. Of course he'd be able to find me. Of course. Because there Leo was, in all his glory, panting and with sweat dripping down his face. "Why'd you run away like that?" he asked when he could finally regain his breathing. "I wasn't running. You're just slow." I couldn't help smiling at how exhausted Leo was acting. "Fine then. You weren't running. But why'd you…. storm off like that." I opened my mouth to reply but first Leo said, "and you can't find a way to try to say you didn't storm off. You slammed the door and everything!" "I wasn't going to do that. And…I don't know why I stormed off." Even as I answered, I knew it was lame. I didn't know?! "How can you not know?" Leo voiced my thought as if he could read my mind. Though he definitely wouldn't want to if he knew what I was really thinking. "Well. I… I don't know. And I don't have to explain my feelings to you." I growled. Leo seemed to think about this for a while, the whole time nudging my foot the way we did before he left. Before everything got complicated. It used to make me laugh when he did that, getting dirt all over my shoe. But now it just made me annoyed. Which added to my returning anger. His shoulders slumped when he saw my expression and he sighed. "You don't have to explain your feelings to me, but you've always done so before. I…I thought you'd be happy for me." I felt like bursting into tears when he said that but instead I smiled. "Does calypso make you happy?" I asked instead of screaming 'Don't I make you happy?!'. Leo's smile returned when mine did. "Yes. She does. A lot." "You really love her, don't you?" I asked, looking down.

Leo surged forward, enveloping me in his arms. "Yeah… I do." He whispered in my ear. I wanted to melt in his arms and never leave his embrace. I was seriously thinking about never letting go. But instead I decided to do the exact opposite. "Then I'm happy for you." I grabbed Leo's shirt, forcing him to look at me. "But I need you to know how I much I love you," I said before pulling him into me, kissing him passionately. I let my ambitions to keep my feelings hidden go to hell.

The best thing was he didn't stop me. The worst thing was he didn't respond. I pulled away, feeling the tears welling up. Then I turned and ran as fast as I could while Leo just stood there, before I could let those tears fall.  
The worst kind of irony. To run away from the person you care for most.


End file.
